warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raffa Onanoff
Raffa Onanoff is a surprisingly studly Dalaran mage who takes a rather direct approach to life and all things magical. Appearance While in his late 40s, Raffa is in very good shape for his age. Very fit, he has a toned, muscular body, more suggestive of a man half his age, and certainly more akin to what one would expect from a warrior then a mage. He has a mess of black hair (with a couple of grey streaks) and black eyes, crowning handsome, if slightly rugged features. All up, he does not look the image of the stereotypical mage, especially not one of his age. When not dressed in his formal robes, he can often be found running around Dalaran in shorts and a shirt, usually being followed by several younger, female mages. Personality By nature, Raffa is somewhat competitive; he strives to be the best at what he does, and is more then willing to do whatever he feels he needs to in order to prove it. However, at the same time, he is a fair and honest man; if he competes with someone, he will do it as fairly and honestly as possible. Unlike many other mages, he doesn't mind physical activity; in fact, he seems to relish the chance to get out and flex his muscles. When not busy magician things, he can be found running around Dalaran or taking part in various sports. He does, on occasion, tend to look down on his less physically capable peers, however. While outwardly he may seem like a boofhead, he is also a rather skilled and capable mage. An avid researcher, he has spent many hours pouring over magical formulae and tomes. He can be relied upon to pick the best spell for a situation; rather then just simply taking the straightforward approach of making something blow up, he can often devise creative alternate means of making something blow up. History Born in Stromgarde, Raffa showed an interest in the arcane from an early age; however, unlike many such types, he was also a very fit and active young man. When he wasn't studying arcane lore, he was more then ready to engage in physical sports, spending his spare time hitting, punting, serving and the like. Regardless, his parents felt that the best thing would be for him to continue his arcane studies, and sent him to Dalaran for formal schooling. Once there, he not only exceeded in his mage training, but was a member of several of Dalaran's most prestigious sports teams. Rumour has it that he was almost expelled after one too many high-speed deliveries to some Dalaran notable; the identity of the individual varies according to who tells the story, but is often Kael'thas Sunstrider, Arugal or Kel'thazaud. During the second war, he met a rather capable - if incredibly cheerful yet destructive - young mage, Pam Cakes Lerenze. He liked her passion for the arcane, she liked his bicep; the two fell in love and were married after the end of the war. Happily married for several years, the pair of them were blessed with the birth of their first child, Waffelle. Unfortunately, events turned tragic shortly thereafter. Pam Cakes' brother, Sellek, along with his young wife, Karina, had vanished under mysterious circumstances. Pam herself become somewhat indrawn, acting as if she suspected everyone around her of being responsible. To make matters worse, she abruptly left on a trip to Stormwind, taking Waffelle with her. She explained that there it was on "important Kirin Tor business", but he suspected that something else was afoot. Instead, the pair of them vanished, apparently without a trace. Raffa tried to investigate matters further, but found that he was being rebuffed by the Kirin Tor. Regardless, he remained in Dalaran; overcoming his grief and anger, he returned to his two loves of magical research and aggressive field sports. Raffa was fortunate enough to survive the Scourge attack on Dalaran, as well as the back-and-forth fighting between the remnants of the Alliance forces and the Scourge that occurred over the next few years. Remaining within Dalaran when the shield was raised over it, he worked to aid in the reconstruction of the city. Today he still lives in the city, albeit relocated to float over Northrend. Recently, however, he has found information that suggests that his daughter may actually be alive... Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Articles by Rick R